


Birthday Pizza

by JungleKarmaPippa



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungleKarmaPippa/pseuds/JungleKarmaPippa
Summary: Ziggy takes Doctor K to Corinth's JKP for her birthday.This is just fluff.
Relationships: Ziggy Grover/Dr. K
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Birthday Pizza

Ziggy opened the door graciously and Doctor K walked in rolling her eyes.

“What are we doing here?” She asked tensely, looking around. “There’s people here.”

“Of course there’s people!” Ziggy laughed. “It’s a restaurant!”

“This is not a restaurant,” she insisted.

“And you would know because of all the restaurants you’ve ever been in, right?” He asked, looking around for a table.

“I don’t even like pizza.”

“Of course you do! Everybody likes pizza!” Said a smiling young man as he walked towards them , Proudly wearing a chef jacket and zebra pants .

“You don’t know me.” Doctor K hissed.

The man nodded. “Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza, the name’s RJ,” he graciously handed her a menu. “Of course, Ziggy knows that.”

Doctor K looked at Ziggy who in turn looked at RJ. “Ziggy used to come here all the time,” RJ said, giving the green ranger a meaningful look. Ziggy remembered coming over a couple of times, to pathetically try to long shark RJ for the mob. “He used to be one of my best clients, but I haven’t seen him or any of his friends in a while.”

“He doesn’t have any friends.” She said, reading the menu quickly.

“You mean the men in the black shirts and the suits were not your friends?”

“That’s all in the past now, RJ.”

RJ gestured to a table that was empty. He picked up the dirty plates still on it as Doctor K and Ziggy sat down. “We’ll have two sodas.” Ziggy said, looking at RJ and K alternately.

“I can get you a cosier table for your date, if you—“

“THIS IS NOT A DATE!” She snapped.

“It—It—it’s her birthday.” Ziggy stammered.

“Happy birthday!” RJ said with a bright smile.

“Thank you.” She said without looking at him. “I don’t see anything of any real nutritional value on the menu.”

“What do you suggest?” Ziggy asked RJ.

“Well, perhaps I could tempt you with our new Beast War Extravaganza pizza.”

“What kind of name is ‘beast war extravaganza’?” Doctor K snapped.

“A cool one,” the chef said unfazed.

“It doesn’t tell me anything about the actual contents of the pizza.”

“Toppings,” Ziggy stammered. “They’re called toppings.”

“Fine. That name still doesn’t tell me anything about the toppings.”

“It’s got all kinds of things in it: pepperoni, ham, bacon, meatballs, chicken…”

“Sounds great!” Ziggy said.

“It sounds like a coronary disease.”

“Tough crowd…” RJ whispered.

“I don’t want to be here.” She said, handing him the menu back. Ziggy looked at RJ’s hand as he cleaned the table.

“Well, the pepperoni one is always an option.” RJ suggested, looking at Ziggy. Then he looked at K and said: “We have one that just has cheese. No sauce or anything, just cheese.”

“That sounds boring enough.” Ziggy declared.

K looked at Ziggy and saw how defeated he looked. “We’ll have the Animal Confrontation Assortment one.”

“The bea—She means the beast war one.” Ziggy cleared.

“I’ll be right back with your sodas.”

About an hour later, RJ was cleaning the counter and looking at Ziggy and his companion, still unsure she was a date or even a friend. It was very amusing anyway.

Ziggy flagged him and he walked over.

“How was it?” He asked, pleased to see all the plates were empty.

“It was rather satisfying.” She admitted hurriedly.

“It was amazing.” Ziggy said. “The check, please.”

“The check?” RJ said. “What check?”

“The bill…” Ziggy said.

“Ziggy, you don’t pay here.” RJ laughed.

“I’m not with the clans anymore, RJ, I mean it.”

“Well, it’s her birthday.”

“You have never met me in your entire life.” She began. “Why would you—“

“Because I’m nice,” RJ said with a shrug. “And because birthdays are sacred.”

“Thank you,” she said, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

“You don’t have to do this, man.” Ziggy insisted.

“I know. Happy birthday, Doctor K.” RJ said, walking away.

“How do you know my name?” she asked as they got up.

RJ smiled and walked towards the door, to hold it open for them. “Ziggy really did use to come by a lot. I’ve heard so much about you.”


End file.
